Pushing Daisies
by Consulting Hunter
Summary: Cas and Dean were childhood friends but Cas was differerent, he could bring the dead back with a touch, but it had a price,consequently not knowing he brings his father back from the dead that kills Dean's mother,they go their separate ways, and Cas does not see Dean again until he works with a detective who has found Dean's dead body. Cas revives him and gives him a chance to live
1. Chapter 1

At this very moment in the town Lawrence, Kansa, Castiel was nine years, twenty seven weeks, six days, three minutes old. He was not like any other boy, or would he ever be. Because Cas had a power that nobody would have ever thought would have. For he could bring the dead back with the touch of his fingers.

He brought back little things such as flies or other bugs that died by the windows sill. But nothing was of immediate concern or worry because Castiel was in love. His name was Dean Winchester, who at that moment was eight years, forty two weeks, three hours and two minutes old. They had played all summer when one day, Cas's father, Chuck, had suddenly died of a ruptured blood vessel. Of course, Cas had gave his father one touch and he was brought alive.

But Castiel's gift also had a price. It was a gift that not only gave, but took. He discovered that he could only keep someone alive for one minute without consequence. Because, looking out of his window he saw Dean's mother, Mary die in front of him. He had traded Dean's mother life for his father's.

Although he could bring back his father, he learned that there had been more guidelines, when his father hugged him and died a moment later. First touch, life. Second touch, dead again... forever.

At the respective parents' funeral, dizzy with grief, curiosity, and hormones, Castiel and Dean shared their first and only kiss. It was a simple yet sad kiss. Their lips touched softly, brushing against each others. It ended moments later.

After the memorial, Castiel was moved to a boarding school and Dean to move constantly with his father.

Castiel avoided any social attachment after his father's death, fearing what else he would do if someone he loved died, and he became obsessed with the one thing he remembered Dean loved, pies.

* * *

Nineteen years, thirty four weeks, one day and fifty five minutes later, known as now, Castiel had become a renowned pie maker. But on the verge of financial ruin, Castiel met and became partners with a private investigator, Bobby Singer, in finding out who killed the victim by asking the very victim themselves who killed them. Together they solved crimes whilst Cas still had time to make pies using dead fruits he turned into fresh strawberries and berries.

The waitress that had worked at the pie shop for years, Meg had been in love with Cas the moment she had started working there, although Castiel could never show any affection towards her because he could not let himself. His thoughts would always come back to his father and Dean Winchester. Meg had turned the television in the back on as Cas began to close when he heard the newswoman stating a murder of a young man, name withheld, murdered in a motel as he was taking a road trip across the country.

Castiel held his breath, his heart seemed to almost leap out of his chest, his thoughts were clouded with worry, for some odd reason his thoughts went to his childhood friend, Dean.

There was a knock on the outside window as he saw his partner, Bobby, standing outside of the pie shop. He knew already it was about the murder of the young man. Bobby passed by him, "Give me a piece of pie, cherry, and some tea." He sat himself down, before turning his body to Cas. "So have you been watching the news lately?"

"Yes, nothing interesting of late... except for the murder of the young man in the motel."

"More interesting is the amount of money they are paying to find the murder." Bobby said as Cas handed him his plate. "$50,000. But we've got to hurry they are already putting him in the ground. You've ever been to Lawrence?"

"I... grew up there." Castiel said, his blue eyes shifted for a second. "Sort of. This dead young man from Lawrence, does he have a name?"

Bobby blew on his tea and took a sip. "Dean Winchester."

Suddenly Castiel was consumed of flashbacks of playing outside with Dean, holding his hand when Dean was scared of camping out in the dark and their first kiss.

"Dean...?" His blue eyes went wide in shock and sadness.

"That's the name. And we are heading to Lawrence first thing tomorrow. Go pack and get some sleep." Bobby said as he finished his pie, leaving some cash.

All Castiel could think about was Dean

* * *

Castiel had not returned to Lawrence since his father's death. It was a strange yet familiar sight. The engine of the old truck hummed.

"Did you know of this boy?" Bobby asked him Cas who was seated next to him.

"I know of him." Cas simply stated.

"Know of him in the biblical sense?"

"I haven't thought of him since I was ten." He lied.

"Did you think a lot about him when you were ten?" Bobby asked.

"I don't remember anything when I was ten." It was a horrible lie. He remembered everything.

But the facts were simple. Dean had been murdered and his body discarded. But by who seemed to be the question. Only Castiel could find out.

They made their way up the stairs of the funeral home. They had paid off the funeral management, getting into the room. Castiel touched the doorknob for a moment, and then turned. As he saw the funeral basket his heart felt heavy.

"Um, may... I do this one alone? I've got something I want to say." He asked Bobby, looking at him nervously.

"Something personal you need to say?"

"No—I just have history, and it might do well for some closure." He tried saying.

Bobby seemed to accept this and went out the door.

Castiel looked at the plain funeral basket, he slowly opened the side door to it. There was Dean. His face smooth and pale. He was a lot older now, yet he still kept those freckles that Cas used to count when they had been children.

His finger lightly touched Dean's forehead.

Dean's green eyes opened wide as he sucked a breath of air in.

Finally his eyes focused in on Castiel's.

"Cas?" He asked, his voice was gruff. "What the hell? I just had the strangest dream..."He said, looking at his basket then realizing that it wasn't a dream.

"It's not. You were stabbed to death in a motel, and I need you to tell me who killed you. So, you know, justice may be served. But we have less than a minute to talk."

"I wish I knew, man, but this person had a mask and gloves, the whole nine yards."

There was a knock from outside. "Just a second." Cas said.

"Is my time up, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Almost... you know, nobody has called me Cas since... you." Cas looked down and smiled. He remembered that nickname. The nickname that Dean gave him when they first met. "I, um, I used to have a cru—liked—," for some reason lost for words, "you were my first kiss," Cas finally said, his face flushing.

"Yeah? You were mine first kiss too." Dean smiled at Cas. "Well... since my time's running up. Can I ask you something? Since you were my first, can you be my last kiss too?" He said, in a flirtatious way, that only made Cas sad.

Dean leaned over to Cas as to kiss. His lips could only go as far as he could let. But Castiel's eyes were opened and all he could think about was not wanting to lose Dean again. He leaned back. "I can't."

"You don't have to kiss me on the lips, you know." Dean said, opening his eyes.

"No, I want to. But... what if you didn't have to be dead?" Cas asked, leaning away.

"Well, yeah, that would be preferable." Dean said.

"Okay, well, let's sneak you out." Castiel smiled.

* * *

They were sitting in the pie shop after escaping all that were there of Dean's family and friends.

Dean was surprised at what Cas was telling him. "So I can't even hug you? Not one touch?" His voice was incredulous.

"Yes, touching me would only result to you dying once more." Castiel replied, solemnly.

"So I'm guessing a kiss is out of the question?" Dean flirted.

"I—um, I've lost my train of thought." Castiel face flushed.

"Have you thought much about it? You know, bringing back to life?" Dean asked.

"No... I mean, I don't know, I didn't know what to do until you were right there. Then I thought, why not?"

"Well, I'm glad you did anyways. I didn't know how horrible my life was until now. I guess this is the best time to start living." Dean gave a wolfish smile. "And, um, is there any way to see my family? My little brother must be out of his mind."

"I'm sorry, no. It's just... it will be too much for him. The sense about morality and why does he get to live and nobody else. Nobody can find out you're still alive."

Dean sighed, unsatisfied . "Cas, it's my little brother."

Cas could feel Dean's heavy stare. He looked away, "Okay."

"Alright," he smiled, "So where do you live?"

They walked side by side together to Castiel apartment, Cas yearning to hold Dean's hand and Dean feeling the same way. He wanted to warmth of a person so desperately. It had been years since Castiel had let himself be physically touched.

They finally reached Castiel's home. Cas shrugged out of the beige trench coat he had on, "You can sleep in the bedroom. I'll just rest on the couch." He said, laying down. Moments later, fast asleep.

Dean stared down at him, smiling. It was a strange sort of exhilaration he felt for Cas.

He walked towards the bedroom. Undressing himself, taking off the funeral wear he had on. As he laid down, he thought about the day. Of seeing Cas again, and being dead and alive. He chuckled.

He laid down on the strange bed that somehow felt familiar. He put his hand on the wall and leaned in, as if almost touching Cas.

Castiel had woken up a bit, too, looking up, he thought about the strange events of the day. He smiled, and turned himself around as if lying right beside Dean. He put his hand on the wall, the only thing separating them, and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

At this very moment at the steps of his new boarding school, young Castiel was 9 years, 33 weeks, 6 days, 20 hours and 34 minutes old. He stood at the very stop where, 4 weeks and 2 days previously, he had been deposited at the Illinois school for boys. As young Cas's dad had died recently, there was reassuring physical contact and reassuring words left his absent older brother. _"I'll be back." _The sadness and dread that the boy felt were not so much a product of his new school. Young Cas's acute discomfort came from knowledge that when he touched a dead thing, it came back to life. The other boys assumed that his introverted nature was a product of weakness and cuddling. Thinking of revenge and also of not thinking at all, young Cas volunteered to assist in that days science project. _Frog Dissection. _The Frogs jumped from the tray and left a screaming trail of screaming boys.

Young Cas's secret was governed by three simple rules: Touch a dead thing once alive. Touch a death thing again, dead forever. Keep a dead thing alive for more than a minute and something else has to die.

Afterwards, he climbed a tree and watched the frogs jump to their freedom. In their place, three birds fell from that tree, their life after all had been traded for the frogs.

His gift had once again brought him great stress in place of great joy. He vowed to keep the strange details of his strange life secret from the world forever.

A professor approached, seeing the dead birds and spied a young Cas alone in the tree, "Are you responsible for this?"

So young Cas did what had been done to him only 31 days before. "No." he lied.

For the next 19 years, 39 weeks, and 2 days, keeping secrets worked beautifully. The boy became the Pie Maker and the Pie Maker deceived with ease. Until Dean.

"This is strange," Dean Winchester admitted with a smile on his face. Dean Winchester had been alive for 28 years, 24 weeks, 3 days, 11 hours, and 51 minutes he was murdered. "Is this strange?" He turned his head to the right to look next to him.

"This is not strange, unusual and eccentric in a quaint way like dessert spoons," Cas turned his head to meet Dean's green eyes. They were laying side by side one another in twin beds, so they could not touch.

Revived by the Pie Maker and given a second chance at life, he had many questions. "I have so many questions, my mind wanders." He turned his body toward the Pie Maker with curiosity.

Cas mirrored the gesture and replied with a smile, internally laughing at his own wit. "You need to feed it warm milk and a turkey sandwich and let it curl up in a sunny spot and take a nap."

"I miss my brother," Dean admitted.

"Of course," Cas agreed. "Do you miss him a lot?"

Dean moved back to his previous position, looking up at the ceiling. "A little," he said hesitantly.

Cas repeated the move as well and they were both left to stare at the ceiling lost in thought. "All the time?"

"Now and then," Dean muttered sadly. As Dean spoke, he realized his secrets were _Really a lot _and _Every minute _in that order. But he didn't tell Cas that. He just wanted to lie down with him.

32 minutes later, fully dressed with new clothes. Dean stood at the stove stirring the bacon and eggs. "How many people have you touched?" He asked, curiously.

"People or animals?" Cas walked behind him with the orange juice in a jug. "Crossing," he warned as he moved slowly to avoid any physical contact.

"Bonesy doesn't count," Dean replied. He continued stirring the eggs until they were done and the bacon was nice and crispy.

"He does count," Cas moved to the dinning room table. "No one been though as much with me as Bonesy."

"How many people have you brought back to life?" Dean amended.

"It's not like I walk around reviving childhood sweethearts, willy nilly." Cas set the table with red plates and matching cups.

"What about Bobby?" Dean rubbed his hands together before stopping at the doorway. "Oh coming through," he checked if it was safe. "You touch lots of dead people with Bobby."

"For work," Cas argued lightly, making a face.

"Just because you kill them again as soon as you get what you want doesn't make any difference." Dean put his hands up and blocked the doorway.

"Yes, it does." Cas approached and stopped a foot away and took a deep breath as he asked to pass. "Coming though."

Dean didn't move for a second and rocked his hips to the side before giving Cas enough room to squeeze by.

Cas moved by keeping his eyes on Dean the entire way. "Can we not say kill. I touch them again is all and they snap right back to the way they are suppose to be."

"Am I the rubber band that broke?" Dean asked following behind him.

"Dean," Cas started. "You're the only human being I've ever made alive again to stay." He gulped down the last words and Dean raised an eyebrow at his gulity expression.

He lied, in fact the Pie Maker had kept one other person alive for longer than a minute. Using the gift to temporarily revive his own father, the unintended effect on Dean's mother had been more permanent.

The Pie Maker often asked himself if he would ever be able to tell Dean this secret.

Dean looked at him with light suspicion. "Your eye is twitching."

"Is it?" Cas turned around with the pretense of checking their breakfast.

Dean accepted Cas's act with a sigh and turned to the refrigerator to retrieve some cheese before moving the table to eat. Cas sat opposite of him and they enjoyed their calm morning, with bacon and eggs, orange juice and coffee. Despite their predicament, they were clearly happy. -

One mile to the west, Bobby Singer was not thrilled. During times of stress or anxiety he liked to knit. Since the arrival of the dead man who was not dead. He found knitting to be especially relaxing. His phone rang suddenly.

"Bobby Singer," he said, gruffly. But no stitch could ever be as good as a murder. He heard the voice on the phone explain that they needed a detective on a case. "Thanks, got that." He hung up. Calling a different number this time.

Not waiting for a hello from the Pie Maker, Castiel, he simply said, "Meet me at the morgue in fifteen minutes, boy."

As he finished pearling the row of his scarf, he wished out loud, "He better not come with."

Knowing all to well that this man, Dean Winchester, who was supposed to be dead would be coming along.

Bobby Singer watched unhappily as he saw Castiel drive up in his beaten up station wagon with Dean Winchester.

As the car came to a halt, Dean came out from the back seat, an arrangement Cas and he made, just to be as careful as not touching one another. He smiled gave Bobby a friendly smile. "Exciting, huh?" Dean asked.

Bobby feigned a smile and gave Castiel a reproaching stare, as Castiel simply ignored it. Smiling, an awkward smile at Dean, too engrossed in Dean to care. He sighed and walked on into the morgue with Dean and Cas trailing behind smiling at one another.

The coroner sat in her desk, filing paper work, as she looked up to see familiar faces walk in. Except one, the young man with green eyes and a leather jacket, that had some how seemed so proverbial. Maybe on the news, she wondered.

"Hello, Anna." Cas greeted her.

"Hey, Castiel." She replied, eyeing the stranger. "And who is this?"

Before Castiel or Bobby could speak, Dean answered. "I'm from the government safety agency, just making sure you have all everything in place. You know, regulations, etc." His voice somehow sounding professional. Giving her a wolfish smirk.

Anna Milton seemed to accept this answer and let them by, giving them the file and run down of the hit-and-run suspected murder case.

The facts were these. One Andy Gallagher, an automotive safety specialist, twenty eight years, ten weeks, seven hours and three minutes old was found dead by the side of the road. The apparent victim of a hit-and-run driver. As there were no witnesses the police offered an award for information leading to the arrest of the killer, that Bobby Singer was no fool to not take.

Castiel looked down at the white sheet covering the body as he slowly stripped off. He looked back at Dean and Bobby then started his watch. As he touched the dead body lying in the morgue it suddenly sprang up. A startled young man opened his eyes.

"Hey?" Andy asked. "Why is everything so blurry?" Castiel masked his thoughts. Andy Gallagher was run down completely, his entire face had been flatten.

"That is maybe because your eyeballs are flat." He said, glancing at the watch every so often as he could.

"Is this heaven?" he asked.

"No, it's not." Bobby answered.

"Is that god?" Andy tried to make out who that was.

"No." Both Dean and Cas said simultaneously.

"We are wasting our minute." Bobby said.

"What's with only a minute?" Dean wondered.

"It's just a minute… well ten seconds," Cas stared at his watch. "Mr. Gallagher, if you could think anyone who was driving the hit-and-run vehicle that killed you, I think we could get you justice." Castiel's blue eyes shift from the time to his face.

"It wasn't a hit-and-run. I was killed by a crash test dummy." Andy said, matter-of-fact. With one second left Castiel touched his arm, putting back to his current state of dead.

They stared at each other for a moment before Bobby spoke up. "I'm not god, but if I was I'd be an angry god, boy."

"Oh, we gave it our best shot." Castiel smiled. "So… a crash test dummy killed Andy?"

"This is a dead end. And not the kind of dead you can undead and redead again, like you're suppose to." Bobby sighed. "Now I've got to get some real leads now."

"So this is my fault? I mean, isn't that what a P.I is supposed to do? Investigate?" Dean looked toward Cas for assent.

Bobby Singer looked toward Dean with a sense of rhetorical malice. Dean sensed it and walked out. Cas stared at Bobby for a moment before walking away as well, his blue eyes looking down.

Back at the Pie Hole, the shop that Castiel owned, Dean rolled up the dough with a batter. Castiel paced, standing only few feet near him. "I can take over," he said, not trying to sound like Dean was doing a complete horrendous job on just kneading the dough.

"Bobby thinks I'm useless." Dean complained.

"You're not useless," Castiel eyed the dough. "You can… you can sift. Useless is an empty soap dispenser in a restroom reminding everybody what you could be doing and doing nothing at all." He said, as Dean sifted the flour onto the dough.

"Well I can't be alive again for no reason. I mean I suppose I could be but… where's the fun in that?" Dean argued, looking away thoughtfully as he continued sifting.

"We'll find out the killer. Bobby is good at what he does."

"All Bobby cares about is the reward." Dean sifted faster.

"Maybe that's enough." Castiel said.

"It's not enough-" Dean argued.

"Enough flour." Castiel interjected, looking down at the spilled flour all over the counter.

Dean looked down surprised.

Cas brought his gaze to Dean's eyes for a moment. "Well, you've made my life better."

Dean bit his lip, holding down a smile.

The phone suddenly ran, making both jump. Castiel grabbed the phone and answered it. It was only a few seconds, until he hung up.

"That was Bobby, he wanted us to check out the company. Do you want to do some investigating?"

"How can I resist?" Dean smiled.

Castiel and Dean had disguised themselves at being tourist to see the brand new model of car that would be powered by solar energy. Coming upon an even weirder room when Dean opened a door and crash dummies were hidden. Some dummies were hideous, face ripped off and naked.

He went to find Cas. As they both walked in, conscious of their every step.

"One of these dummies is not like the other." Dean said.

"What happened to its face? And clothes?" Castiel wondered out loud. Then pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Bobby."

They waited outside of the building after closing to finally go in. The pie maker, of course, considered what the sentence would be for breaking and entering with no prior convictions.

Dean picked the lock easily enough, which made Castiel wondered too.

They slipped their way past into the building. On their way to the room that needed an I.D, Bobby Singer pulled out a card.

Dean and Cas stared at him, incredulously. "How did you get that?" Cas asked.

"I contacted the company that makes these doors under false pretenses. They gave me a sample I.D. badge which I digitally altered using a magnetic code that matches the serial number of the machine."

He scanned it, and the doors slid opened. Dean and Bobby walked ahead.

At that moment, Castiel felt a mixture of happiness and trepidation. "Why is it always a mixture?" He whispered to himself.

Bobby went to go check out another room as Cas and Dean both waited near the new model automotive.

"So what do you know about Bobby Singer, besides he privately investigates?" Dean asked.

"What is so great about knowing?" He asked, looking down. "When you lift up a rock, what do you find, whipped cream? No, you find worms" Castiel blue eyes finally rested on Dean's. "I say no to knowing."

"We haven't seen each other in like twenty years, don't you want to know about me? I want to know everything about you." Dean tried to make Cas understand.

"Some of us have things we are not proud of. Some of us have secrets." Castiel said, trying to forget what he had done. What he had caused. The whole reason that had no seen each other for twenty years. Accidentally killing Dean's mother.

"Skeletons in the closet." Bobby said, behind Dean.

"Yes, exactly- How long have you been listening?" Castiel spied on Bobby.

"No, there are skeletons in the closet." Bobby said, in a gruff, monotone voice.

They walked in to what seemed like a refrigerator where several bodies were hanged.

They walked near one and tried to revive it for answers. None of them seemed to have anything of value to say.

Coming out of the room only Dean could say, "Well there is nothing legal about that but why would they replace crash test dummies with dead bodies? And what happened to all the real dummies?"

Before Bobby Singer could reply with a clever yet slightly insulting remark, he heard a sound. They looked around for some place to hide but whoever it was, was already there.

A short, brunette girl, who seemed to have been following them the whole way.

"Hi. I'm Andy's girlfriend." She said. She began telling them story of her love affair with Andy Gallagher. She was one sales associate who have been in love with him from the moment she laid eyes on him.

But as the launch of the new automotive came closer, Andy's hours became longer. He became distant and hard to reach. Suspected Andy was leaving her, she began spying on him. But could not find anything. Besides taking midnight trips.

"Did you find anything on Andy? Or why he took those midnight trips?" Castiel asked.

She smiled. "It's easier if I showed you." She left to her car as the others went for Castiel's station wagon.

"Shotgun!" Dean called out.

"Dean. No. Dead, again. Forever." He said, his tone final.

Dean sighed. "Fine." Walking to the back car door.

After driving down the road for a good fifteen minutes, Bobby finally said. "I feel like she's hiding something from us."

"Well, I know how she feels. I have entire hidden life. Hiding in your apartment all the time." Dean said.

"Yes, I hate secrets, too." Castiel said.

"What you love secrets! You want to marry secrets and have half secret, half human babies." Dean looked at Cas from the back of the car. "Well, I have secrets too. I miss my brother and if I can't have him back then all I have is you, which is great, but I don't know anything about you since you were nine."

"Well it's pretty much I bake pies and wake the dead, I live a very sheltered life." Castiel said, looking back at Dean from the mirror.

"Look as much as I don't care -" Bobby started when unexpected, the girl's car had exploded, the same type as the one in the company had.

They were going to the car as they saw a hole of dummies.

"Obviously this was a cover up of not showing the crash test dummy results or this car would have been shot down." Not able to completely finish what Bobby was saying, Dean, Cas,and Bobby were all tasered.

They all woke up, covered up in a plastic body bag, as they saw the owner of the company. Murder was not new to him. He had been covering up this for years. Killing Andy Gallagher and everyone who had gotten in his way. He promised no one would stop him.

"This is my life. I will not let anyone to get away from this." He continued his monologue, unaware that it was completely inaudible from within the sealed body bags.

Dean struggled to get out of the body bag, useless, flailing. As he did so pondered why it was he always seemed to die right when things were starting to get better.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, frustrated.

Castiel looked at him, "What?" he asked. Although he couldn't hear him, Cas suddenly wanted to tell him everything. Pet peeves, and favorite foods, his dreams and his fears, the pure joy that Dean had brought into his life.

The owner of the company continued to put try to arrange the car to an inevitable crash.

This was the end all over again. "Goodbye." Dean whispered. He looked at Cas longingly in through the plastic bag. Castiel suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. Dean leaned in closer, Cas was weary but then again he thought, 'it's the end, baby' and leaned into Dean. Their lips touched the plastic bag. Although they couldn't feel the touch of their lips against one another it still felt nice.

Bobby Singer did not like to knit in public but he often left his house with needles in his pocket should the opportunity arise to stitch a ski cap. He fidgeted out of the plastic bag making a hole and getting his way out, annoyed at the two kissing. He pushed their head away from each other and unzipped Castiel's bag. Dean smiled triumphed as Bobby yelled, "Drive!"

Castiel put the stick to drive and drove away from the lot. The owner of the company exclaiming after them.

They began driving on the road.

But if only the Pie Maker had heard the owner of the company say the new environmental friendly automotive was much more than that. It was also a death trap, a car time bomb.

The owner of the company drove after them in his own car racing forward, hitting them in the bumper.

"Come on," he laughed wickedly. "Just a little faster." For reasons that could only be explained in engineering, if you continue using the car and accelerated it would simultaneously combust. He hit the back once more.

"Can't this car go any faster?" Bobby yelled out.

"Some car of the future this is!" Dean complained.

"Cars from the future are suppose to fly. What happened to fly cars?" Castiel said, panicky. As the other driver hit them in the back once more causing Castiel to turn and go down a hill. They all screamed as they kept going down, finally returning to a road, just as the other driver followed, but was caught by a police cruiser circling the area at that moment when he saw the owner of the company racing fifty miles over the speed limit.

In the unlikely but not impossible event of reaching the speed of seventy miles an hour with the headlights on and the seat warmers set to low. A short circuit of the radio would set off a chain reaction that would blow the car and its precious human cargo to smithereens. Andy Gallagher's girlfriend had the first unfortunate victim and now…

"Watch out!" Dean yelled, pointing at Meg who had been asked that same night by Castiel to watch his dog, Bonesy. She had been walking him around the Pie Hole where they had coincidentally landed.

Cas's foot landed on the breaks just in time on both sides, before it hit seventy miles per hour and before it hit Meg and Bonesy. Meg screamed and looked through to see who was driving manically as she saw Cas's face.

The Pie Maker had never been so happy to see Meg.

Castiel jumped out of the car, his hands still tied around his wrists and half in the body bag, "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She smiled at him. "I am now." Whatever Castiel was doing that night did not seem especially romantic, she thought, for she had also been in love with Cas and now felt competitive in front of this new person.

"Can you help us get out of these body bags?" He finally asked.

"… Sure." She stared down at that confused.

The owner of the company's chase had came to an end. The plan foiled and the police now closing in, the car maker tried to flee. Only to discover that it was out of gas. Unlike the Pie Maker and his friends, the car company did not survive, once it's dark secrets were revealed. Those responsible were punished for their wicked ways.

Bobby Singer sat in his desk realizing that he would not be not knitting anytime soon as the dead boy who was not dead seemed to be staying put. So he collected the award put it in his knitted bag and locked in a safe.

The fact that the Pie Maker rejoiced over. Dean and Castiel would continue to be together. Castiel leaded Dean into his old station wagon, "Get in," he said pointing toward the front seat.

"The front?" Dean asked surprised as he saw a glass barrier between them. He knocked on it. "You did this?" he smiled.

"You can drive now too if you want. But.. I kind of like driving." Castiel said looking away blushing.

"Really? I didn't know that about you." Dean looked down and saw a green glove where you could put your hand in inside. "What's that?" He asked.

Cas blushed once more, "That's for, um, steering emergencies." He lied.

Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes longingly. "Perfect." He whispered. "Just what I thought." He lied too.

Dean put his hand inside the glove where it could touch Castiel. Cas looked down and held Dean's hand in the green glove. Looking up and giving him a smile, shy at first but it turned bigger.

Dean giving him a grin, tightened his hold.


End file.
